Automotive vehicles often include electrically powered systems for control of seat movement or seat positions. Such systems may provide for movement or adjustment of various seat portions in a variety of directions, which can include moving a seat bottom forward, rearward, upward and/or downward, as well as forward or rearward reclining or tilting of a seat back.
Such powered movement or position adjustment of seat portions can, however, cause problems. For example, vehicle occupants who may be located in the path of seat movement may be at risk of injury from contact with a moving seat portion, or may be inconvenienced as a result of seat movement or positioning. As well, vehicle components such as bulkheads or knee bolsters may be damaged as a result of contact with a seat portion or occupant which may occur during movement or adjustment of a seat portion.
In that regard, exemplary vehicle seat control systems are shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0208549 entitled “Automotive Seat With Control System” and International Application Publication No. WO 2008/024306 entitled “Object Detection System And Method For Moving Vehicle Seat.” Exemplary sensors for use in vehicle seats are shown in U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0147051 entitled “Capacitive Switch Sensors On Decorative In-Mold Films Background” and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/103653 entitled “Flexible Seat Sensor Product.”
As a result, there exists a need for a system and method for controlling the movement of a vehicle seat which addresses these problems. Such a system and method would include a sensor or sensor assembly and a control unit for determining and/or sensing the presence of an object in order to slow, limit, halt, reverse or otherwise control movement of a vehicle seat. Such a vehicle seat movement control system and method would thereby reduce and/or prevent damage to a vehicle seat or component and/or may reduce and/or prevent injury to a vehicle occupant.